Alan Cook
Alan Cook is Warren Cook's dad in the GoAnimate fandom. He is even strong just like Macusoper Busters, but when creating a strong character, he appears. Info Early life Alan Cook was born on February 6, 10 Sextillion B.c in GoCity. He was gawky and looked a lot like Warren when he was a child, far from the build he grew into. Alan loved to watch police shows, and wished to be a policeman when he got older. Also, Alan was quite smart, constantly getting good grades. As he grew, however, he became stronger, and also joined the school's football team. College Alan went to GoCity University, managing to study at school and play football at the same time. Ultimately, he decided that football wasn't for him, and left the team. At college, Alan met a man named George Stoutwarth, who became a friend of his when they both said they wanted to be policemen. Alan eventually got a master's in business. This would come in handy later. However, at heart, he knew he wanted to be a policeman. Police career Alan and George worked with the GoCity police department. They went in together, both of them passed their exams, and they became a reliable team that the police knew they could count on. Charlie Mustanson shooting Eventually, one case broke up the team. There was a man named Charlie Mustanson who was making fake VHS tapes by pulling out rolls of film and putting them in the wrong cassette. At 3:46 AM on March 1st, 2002, Alan and George went to his warehouse to investigate. They eventually found Charlie. After a heated argument, Alan and George pulled guns on him. Charlie, however, quickly pulled out his gun, and shot George dead. He shot Alan too, but not fatally. Nearby residents heard the noise and called the police. Fortunately, they captured Mustanson and took Alan to the hospital. Alan felt lonely in the force after George's death, so he quit the police soon after, and went to a career in business. Recent years Since Alan's retirement from the police force, he has spent his time raising his children and working at an office. However, things changed very much when Warren Cook started making fake VHS openings. He still felt sad about George's death and felt it was his fault for not protecting him. He also still felt great hatred towards VHS bootlegs. So, when he found out about Warren making fake VHS openings, he began to hate Warren. DOB: February 6, 1976 Family: Warren (son), Wendy (daughter), Catherine (wife), Millie (daughter), Marine (daughter), Macusoper (nephew) Likes: Catherine, Warren, Jaws, Good Users, Millie, Marine, MLP, Fake VHS Openings Dislikes: Alexei Borodin and Wendy, fake vhs openings Punishment day and death On November 24, 2090, Alan Cook was arrested and subjected to a horrible punishment day which killed him. Punishment 1: Eating alligator poop. Punishment 2: Having his hard drive erased. Punishment 3: Really loud music. Punishment 4: The icky sausage (given by LarryTheGoAnimater2K26). Punishment 5: Having his legs snaked by a demonic screwdriver. Punishment 6: Watching Dora And Friends:Jungle Explorers. Punishment 7: Being Babylon Gun launched into space from the Go Space Center without a spacesuit. Punishment 8: Drinking hot sauce Punishment 9: Nappies Punishment 10: Get Death Category:Fathers Category:1976 Births Category:Muscular Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Brave Characters